1. Field
The present disclosure relates to methods of manufacturing optical sheets and methods of manufacturing organic light emitting display devices including optical sheets.
2. Related Technology
An organic light emitting display (OLED) device may display desired information such as images, letters and/or characters using a light generated by combining holes provided from an anode with electrons provided from a cathode in an organic layer thereof. The OLED device may ensure relatively large view angle, rapid response speed, relatively reduced thickness, low power consumption, etc. Accordingly, the OLED device may be certainly expected to be one of the most prospecting next-generation display devices.
An OLED device may include an array of pixels which may have pixels for a red color of light, a green color of light and a blue color of light, respectively. An optical sheet including red color filters, green color filters and blue color filters may be disposed on an OLED panel to improve color purity.